


Rodina

by AliNasweter



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angry Tom, Angst and Humor, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Language, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Kinda, Mafia 1 Spoilers, Mentions of Don Salieri, Mentions of Frank Colletti, Mentions of Sarah/Tom, Minor Character Death, Paulie-centric, Peacemaker Paulie, Profanity (lots of it), Sam Gets Shit, Tom Has the Brain Cell
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: „Musel jsem si vybrat, na čí stranu se postavím. A nezlob se na mě, ale postavit se na tu tvoji by byla skoro sebevražda.“Bylo by fajn, kdybychom tuhle větu vůbec nemuseli zaslechnout. Sam v pravou chvíli zaváhá, Paulie dýchá dál a Tom je z nich na prášky. Salieriho rodina se rozpadá, jen aby držela pospolu, když na tom skutečně sejde.
Relationships: Paulie & Sam, Paulie & Tom, Sam & Tom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Rodina

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 30. 9. 2020: Psáno před oficiálním vydáním remaku: některé maličkosti čerpány z tehdy nově dostupných materiálů, zbytek z originálu (některé hlášky, diamanty).
> 
> K poslechu doporučuji Briefing Good z Mafia soundtracku.

Na to, jak dovedl být paranoidní, se dvakrát nerozpakoval, než dokořán otevřel dveře. Zrovna se oblékal – ještě si chtěl jít pro sako a pak vyrazit ven. Nechtělo se mu dělat snídani, Tom měl přijít až později, a on neměl do čeho píchnout. Zaklepání poznal okamžitě, proto ho ani na okamžik nenapadlo, že by v něčem mohl být problém. Možná kdyby dával větší pozor a nevěnoval se kravatě a manžetám, možná by zaslechl, že zaklepání sice bylo povědomé, ale rozhodně ne stejné.

Nebylo to otrávené zabušení – _zvedni tu svou ožralou prdel, Paulie, máme zpoždění!_ Nebylo v tom nic uspěchaného – _potřebuju pomoc_. Nebylo to ohleduplné – _vím, že je pozdě, ale don nás volá na práci._ Nebylo to ani opatrné – _mám o tebe strach._

Možná kdyby se zaposlouchal, dokázal by si najít docela nové jméno pro tenhle druh zaklepání. Co Sam pozbyl na upovídanosti, doháněl totiž v neverbální výmluvnosti. Všechna jeho gesta by mohla mít svůj vlastní výkladový slovník. Paulie by se na chvilku přestal věnovat knoflíčkům a zamyslel se nad tím, v jakém rytmu klouby dopadaly na dřevo, kde zaváhaly a kde přidaly – _‚mám strach‘_ , vybral by nakonec, a ke dveřím by šel úplně jinak. Pravděpodobně by si vzal i zbraň – protože pokud měl Sam z něčeho strach, měl nejspíš u hlavy pistoli. Paulie by využil kukátko ve dveřích a pokusil by se z jeho tváře vyčíst, co se děje. Hrál by o čas a podíval by se z okna, našel by si únikovou cestu. Otevřel by okno k požárnímu žebříku a připravil by se na prudké otevření dveří a na strhnutí Sama do místnosti.

Bylo by jedno, že by pak dostal ránu do zubů a Sam by se mu nejspíš smál dalších dvacet let. Lepší být opatrný.

Jenže tentokrát nedával pozor; zamyšleně přišel ke dveřím, otevřel je a otočil se zády, vraceje se přitom zpátky do kuchyně, kde mu na židli viselo sako. Ne že by si ho snad mohl obléknout – manžety na pravém rukávu mu vždycky dělaly problém.

Trvalo mu to celé tři kroky, než si uvědomil, že za ním nikdo nejde, že do něj nikdo neryje, že nekomentuje, v jakém stádiu přípravy se Paulie nachází – bylo _skoro deset_ , takže _nejvyšší čas_. _Taky by mohl občas vyvětrat, ať se ten chlast odsud dostane._ A _proboha, občas si uklidit by taky nebylo od věci._

On by se zasmál a mávl nad tím rukou. Ze zvyku by mu nabídl kávu – _hodlám si dát ještě načas a ty se chovej jako doma,_ řekl by a schválně s přípravou ještě zpomalil. Sam by se svalil do židle, hrudí by se opřel do opěrky a hrkl do sebe dva malé hrnky černé kávy, a Paulie by ho z koupelny sledoval a nejspíš se znechuceně otřásl. On sám do sebe silnou kávu nedostal bez trošky cukru. Pak by se jejich oči setkaly, Sam a Paulieho odraz, a bylo by krátké ticho.

„Proč si to nesladíš rovnou?“ padla by již dobře známá otázka, znamení toho, že je všechno při starém, všechno v pořádku.

A Paulie by se jenom zazubil do zrcadla a pokračoval v holení. Pokaždé ten samý příběh. Už dávno to byla Samova židle. Jediná z celého bytu, která byla ke stolu otočená opěrátkem. Paulie ji nikdy nepoužil.

Zarazil se uprostřed předsíně, prsty levé ruky stále u rukávu. U klepání se nespletl, v tom si byl jistý. Neotáčel se. Jeho mozek byl tentokrát rychlejší než jeho tělo.

Asi to bylo tady. Posralo se to. A přišlo to o dost dřív, než čekal.

V tom případě - stejně mu nebylo pomoci – alespoň mu to tehdy ulehčí. Bylo sice na hovno, že by to Sam dokázal… ale i tak si Paulie rád dělal iluze, že to pro něj bylo aspoň těžké, když už ne neproveditelné.

„Nic mi neřekneš?“ ozvalo se ze dveří. „Ať jdu do hajzlu? Ať shořím v pekle? Ať to nedělám? Ať si to nechám vysvětlit?“

Pro kohokoli jiného by to byl mrtvý a chladný hlas, líný kocouří tón, který slabým povahám roztřásl nohy a těm silnějším zvedl tlak. Paulie jen sklonil hlavu a dál zápasil s knoflíčky košile. Prsty levé ruky měl vždycky nepoužitelné, když došlo na jemnou práci. Teď se mu navíc ještě třásly.

„Není nic, co by se v tuhle chvíli dalo říct,“ řekl tiše. „Nebudu ze sebe dělat blbce a snažit se bránit. Jednak bych to nestihl…“ ušklíbl se, „a jednak bych to nedokázal.“ Ticho. Knedlík v krku, čím dál víc se třesoucí prsty. „Taky si rád myslím, že ani ty se mi přitom nebudeš chtít dívat do očí.“ Opět se odmlčel, ale v odpověď nic nepřicházelo – ať už slovo, nebo kulka do týla. „Vlastně mě překvapilo, že ses toho zhostil ty. Chtěli si tě vyzkoušet, nebo ses nabídl sám? Je to podmínka tvého vlastního přežití?“

„Proč jsi do toho šel?“ vyhnul se Sam odpovědi. První náznak emoce, kterou by vyhmátlo i malé děcko. Líný nezúčastněný hlas během vteřiny spadl k frustraci, k nepříliš zdařile potlačovanému vzteku. „Nikdy jsme si nežili na vysoké noze. Nikdy ti to nevadilo. Proč jsi do toho nakonec šel?“

Paulie věděl, že ta banka měla velký potenciál ho dostat do hrobu. Ale tak nějak čekal, že by nad tím don mávl rukou. Paulie byl věrný, dalo se na něj spolehnout, nikdy ani nepípl, pracoval pro dona skoro dvacet let. Takový melouch - bylo to malicherné. Mohl si dělat, co chtěl. Drogy to nebyly, na ty nikdy ani nesáhl. Proč si malou vykrádačkou vysloužil kulku do hlavy od nejlepšího kamaráda? Nezradil jako Frank, nedonášel, nepodváděl. Jen si prostě tentokrát chtěl trochu…

„Mě nesere, že nežiju v paláci,“ odvětil Paulie, a skoro se usmál nad tím, jak klidný měl hlas. Pocítil zadostiučinění, když mu došlo, že pro něj je tahle situace daleko přijatelnější, a ironicky i stravitelnější, než pro Sama. On sám neměl na výběr, všechno bylo v Samových rukou. To nemohl být dobrý pocit. Paulie věděl, že jestli teď zemře, tak rychle. Možná právě proto to byl Sam a ne někdo jiný. Třeba Ralph. Ten by ho rozstřílel na sračky, kdyby dostal šanci. Nakonec Paulie ještě dopadl dobře. „Mě sere, že s náma don vyjebává. V těch doutnících byly zkurvený _diamanty_ , Same. A taky mě sere, že mu to všechno nestačí. Vod doby, co jsme začali místo lámání hnát rozdávat kulky na všechny strany, jako by mu přeskočilo. Nestačilo mu, že pro něj Tom voddělal všechny možný konkurenty. Nestačilo mu celý město pod palcem.“

„On mi o těch diamantech řekl,“ přišlo zezadu. Tohle bylo ještě horší než kulka do zad. Zvedla se mu žluč a on se konečně otočil na svého vraha. Sam měl zbraň v pravé ruce svěšené podél těla. Paulie k němu teď stál čelem. Jen ať se mu ten zmrd dívá do očí, až bude mačkat spoušť.

„ _Co kurva?_ “ zasyčel na něj Paulie – protože tohle bylo ještě _mnohem_ horší než donova lakota. „Po všech těch kecech o věrnosti? Odepsali jste mě ještě _před_ tou bankou? To si musíš dělat prdel.“

„Nikdo nikoho neodepsal," odbyl ho Sam. „Don by vám to řekl, až by se situace uklidnila. Věděli jsme o tom jenom my dva, abychom neriskovali, že se ta informace dostane ven. Don nechtěl, aby se vědělo, odkud ty diamanty má.“

„Copak jsem někdy zradil jeho důvěru? Osmnáct let, kurva, osmnáct let pro něj dělám! A čím si to zasloužil Tom?“ rozčiloval se Paulie dál, zcela lhostejný k tomu, jak blízko byl smrti.

„Don měl podezření, že by ses postavil na Tomovu stranu, kdyby došlo na lámání chleba. Bral vás jako jednoho," odtušil Sam a měl tu drzost pokrčit rameny, jako by všechno, co říkal, bylo vlastně nabíledni.

Další hořký úšklebek. Paulie nečekal, že bude tváří v tvář vlastnímu popravčímu tak smířený. Ale chtěl si aspoň trochu kopnout. „U tebe se nemusel bát, co? Tom ti od začátku nevoněl," rýpl si.

 _Zasranej caporegime._ Paulie uměl ubližovat pěstmi stejně jako slovy, ale přivádělo ho k šílenství, že tady neměl šanci uspět ani s jedním. Sam vypadal, jako by to byl _on_ , koho zradili.

„Tom byl v nemilosti už dlouho,“ odsekl Sam netrpělivě. Najednou se prudce podíval doprava a vykouzlil sametový úsměv. Sametový pro kohokoli, kdo nebyl Paulie. Ten sebou na tu křečovitost málem cuknul. „Hezký den, paní Rogersová,“ zahlaholil Sam a kývl na pozdrav. Paulieho sousedka se vzmohla jen na své oblíbené pohrdavé „hmpf“ a Paulie jako by viděl, jak se znechuceně šklebí a pod vousy (ona je totiž měla) si mrmle něco o sodomii. Sam počkal, až uslyší, jak se paní Rogersová barikáduje a západkuje ve svém bytečku, pak rázně vstoupil k Pauliemu a zavřel dveře. Udělal dva kroky doleva, aby k nim nestál zády. Paulie se po celou dobu ani nehnul. Přece jen měl ještě nějaké otázky, a prudký pohyb by ho pod drn dostal zbytečně brzy.

„Proč?“ hlesl nakonec. Tom pro ně dělal první poslední. Když Paulie slyšel, co všechno musel zvládnout, nejednou se mu nad tím protočily panenky.

„Protože nechal jít tu děvku a pak i Franka,“ odvětil Sam a pevněji stiskl kvér. Paulie napřed vyvalil oči. Vzápětí zaklonil hlavu a rozchechtal se jako liška. Sam zakolísal. Možná by i cuknul pobaveně koutky, kdyby si dovolil na moment zapomenout, proč sem přišel.

„Ten parchant z nás měl vždycky největší koule,“ dochechtal se Paulie a nostalgicky se usmál. Všechno to začalo dávat smysl. „Don si myslel, že bych Toma varoval, tak se svěřoval tobě. Franka si nechal odpravit, Tomovi už nevěřil, u mě pochyboval - a tys zbyl.“

Samova tvář byla jako vytesaná z kamene.

„A pak jsi šel a posral to s tou zkurvenou bankou,“ procedil skrz zuby. Stále ještě nemířil tak, aby Paulieho bezchybně popravil, ale vypadalo to, že se k té fázi velice rychle přibližuje. „Tom by to sice schytal, ale já bych tady teď nestál. Salieri si myslel, že s tím nápadem na loupež přišel Tom a že tys do toho šel, protože seš zasranej šílenec. Nasral se, měl pocit, že to jasně ukazuje, na čí straně stojíš. Že se trhneš, až někoho pošlou na Toma. Že se budeš ptát, že se možná budeš i mstít. Takhle se toho debilního nápadu s bankou dalo využít, mohl jsem to hodit na něj a tebe z toho ještě vysekat.“

Paulie se kysele usmál. „Jak laskavé – popravit jednoho kamaráda místo dvou.“ Byl na sebe docela hrdý, upřímně – byla to příjemná změna, být za toho klidného a vyrovnaného. Za toho málomluvného a chladnokrevného. Zatímco ta ledová královna naproti se teď třásla vzteky a evidentně netušila, co si s tím návalem emocí počít.

„On nezradil jenom dona, ty idiote!“ a bylo to poprvé od začátku své nemilé návštěvy, co Sam zvýšil hlas, dokonce zvedl ruku s coltem. Pak ji zase spustil. Paulie sebou instinktivně trhl, ale neudělal ani krok. „Frank nás zaprodal všechny! Don by šel sedět do smrti, ale my dva bychom dostali křeslo. Znal nás oba patnáct let a nedělalo mu problém nás hodit pod vlak. Proč by to mělo dělat problém nám? Tom se nerozpakoval sejmout stovky lidí. Je to vrah stejně jako my. Ale nedokázal si vypočítat, co Frankova zrada znamenala pro nás ostatní. Navíc má Frank dceru. Tomovi se tehdy zrovna narodila. Ten starej mizera to měl dávno spočítaný. Salieriho nechá zavřít do smrti, nás usmaží na křeslech a Toma z toho všeho vynechá, aby mu to hezky mohl připomenout, až to bude potřebovat. Věděl, že don pošle právě jeho. Věděl, že má dceru a že nebude chápat, proč by měl Frank za svou zradu zemřít. Vždycky to mohl uhrát na rodinu.“

„Proč mi tohle všechno říkáš?“ povzdychl si Paulie, protože na to skutečně neměl co říct. Možná to byla pravda, možná jenom kupa sraček. Jemu to mohlo být jedno. Toma se mu nepodaří varovat tak jako tak. „Jsem si jistej, že tě sem don neposlal mi promluvit do duše. To mohl udělat sám.“ Pomalu roztáhl ruce do stran. Nespokojeně zafuněl, když se mu pravý rukáv zase shrnul přes zápěstí a zuboženě zůstal viset. Nikdy v životě se necítil klidnější. Sam neodpovídal. Nemluvil, ani nestřílel. „Tommy má holt srdce," dodal Paulie. „Zachránil ti prdel tolikrát, kolikrát ses dostal do sraček. A kdyby mu došlo, že nás Frank posílá na smrt, klidně by ho sejmul. Je v rodině kvůli _nám_. O tom rodina je.“

„Tahle rodina ne!“ odsekl Sam. Bylo zvláštní ho takhle vidět. Co to o něm vypovídalo, že první věc, která ho po letech dokázala dohnat k takovému vzteku, byla až tak extrémní situace? Fakt, že stále nestřílel, Pauliemu dost hrál do karet. Byly to karty spíš na podpal než na hru, ale on si nestěžoval. I kdyby tohle přežil, tak to, co bude následovat, nebude žádná procházka růžovým sadem.

„Mohla by být," odporoval. „Už kdysi byla. Salieri měl consiglieriho, který mu byl věrný, _protože_ ho považoval za přítele. Až když donovi hráblo a on se začal moc roztahovat, tak se chtěl Frank zdekovat. V momentě, kdy sám don zapomněl, o čem má rodina být, se to všechno začlo valit do hajzlu. Všem nám bylo ukradený, kdo a jak řídí město. Nás se to nikdy netýkalo. Tohle všechno vzniklo a stálo jen na přátelství.“

Sam prudce zdvihl ruku s coltem a namířil Pauliemu přímo mezi oči. „Přátelství je sračka,“ procedil.

„Tak proč se ti třese ruka?“ usmál se Paulie. „Dva nejvyšší z celé famílie a oba dva totálně pomatení. Ve chvíli, co don začal odpravovat svoje nejbližší, to všechno bylo dávno v prdeli. Že byl Tom měkkej a že já chtěl vyloupit banku… to s tím nemělo nic společnýho.“ Sam mlčel. „Frank tady byl, protože tu měl dlouholetého přítele. Vincenzo a Luigi? Stejný důvod. Já zase protože jsem tu měl tebe. Tom zůstal, protože měl nás. Takhle funguje _rodina_.“

„Rodina stojí a padá na Omertě,“ hlesl Sam, ale bez přesvědčení, bez síly a zápalu. „Ne na citech.“ Ukazováček na spoušti. Ruka se třásla čím dál víc. Pevně stisknuté rty a vráska mezi očima. Paulieho to skoro až morbidně fascinovalo. Bylo to svým zvrhlým způsobem lichotivé, že by se mu opravdu tak dostal pod kůži.

Zabušení na dveře.

„Paulie?“

Sam sebou škubl a tlumeně zaklel.

„Co tady dělá?“ zasyčel. Paulie bezstarostně pokrčil rameny. Ve skutečnosti o veškerý klid právě přišel. Sam se možná zdráhal zabít jeho, ale u Toma by nemusel mít takový problém. Uměl to být nevděčný parchant. Tom by pro toho pitomce zemřel, kolikrát se tak málem i stalo. Sam s pistolí v ruce by mu vyrazil dech. Neznal ho tak dobře jako Paulie.

„Jsi doma?“ dorážel Tom. Další zabušení. Moc se s tím nepáral.

Zachrastění od vedlejšího bytu, pak zaskřípění a jedovatý hlas paní Rogersové: „Nenamáhej se, chlapče, má tam zase toho svýho.“

Paulie by jindy vyprskl smíchy. Sam pevně zaťal čelist. Nepřestával mířit na Paulieho hlavu. Na moment zavládlo ticho – nejspíš jak Tom přemítal, co tím ta stará bába myslí. Pauliemu najednou přišla absurdně směšná představa, že se nejspíš rozmýšlí, jestli je nemá nechat o samotě. Možná pořád ještě netušil, co si pod tím „svýho“ představit. Možná věděl a teď jen nerozhodně šoupal nohama. Tom se však nenechal odradit a jeho hlas zazněl poblíž klíčové dírky. Dveře tam nedovíraly, šlo ho slyšet velmi dobře.

„Paulie, před domem jsou naši… bál jsem se, že… jen jsem se chtěl ujistit, že je všechno oukej.“ Už došli do fáze, kdy spatřili jednoho ze svých vlastních lidí a samou hrůzou se jim ježily vlasy. Tohle bylo v prdeli ještě dřív, než si Paulie na nějakou banku vůbec pomyslel.

Další moment ticha, tentokrát nevěřícného. Paulie významně – a snad si tam dovolil vtěsnat i malý výsměch – pohlédl na Sama. Jejich oči se setkaly. To, co spatřil, mu posměšnou poznámku setřelo ze rtů. Sam vypadal, že je strachy bez sebe. Oči měl jako dva talíře, ruka s kvérem mu bezděky klesla; výmluvné němé „a kurva“.

„Čekají na ten výstřel, parťáku,“ neodpustil si Paulie, když mu došlo, že se Sam na jeho popravu nenechal dovézt a že nevěděl, jak si tento nečekaný doprovod vyložit. „Ve třech máme šanci,“ dodal, do hlasu vtěsnal poslední zbytky naděje.

Sam se hořce ušklíbl a zakroutil hlavou. „Proti třem stům,“ hlesl.

„Same.“ Teď, nebo nikdy. Paulie viděl, že kdyby se teď po Samovi vrhl a ten kvér mu vyrval z ruky, nejspíš by uspěl. Oči měl pohaslé a ruce mu visely svěšené podél těla, jako by se už dopředu pohřbíval. Tom byl zticha, docela možná uchem přilepený ke dveřím. „To zvládnem. Dostali jsme se už z větších sraček. Pustíme ho dovnitř, budeme tři. Spolu se z toho dostaneme.“

„Tu donašečku našli. Franka taky. _V Evropě_. Co my tak zmůžeme?" odporoval Sam. I na to byl Paulie připraven.

„Bez nás těch lidí už tolik nebude. Myslíš, že se nikdo nepozastaví nad tím, že dona opustili všichni nejbližší? Začnou přemýšlet, kdy se dostanou na řadu oni.“

Nebylo to tak docela fér. Salieri sice dávno nebyl, co býval, ale proti svým lidem nikdy bezdůvodně nešel. Neporušil zákon Omerty. Ctil staré tradice. Tom to pěkně posral. A Paulie si vybral ten nejhorší možný čas, kdy se trošku trhnout a zariskovat si na vlastní triko. Posrali to oba dva a Sam si kvůli tomu ze dne na den musel vybrat stranu. Možná ho sem opravdu přišel zastřelit. Možná doufal, že nebude muset. Ale Sam se nikdy neptal, nikdy neztrácel čas. Lidé, kteří se ocitli na jeho černé listině, ho mohli prosit klidně na kolenou – ani nemrkl, když mačkal spoušť. Dokud mluvil, dokud váhal, tak měl Paulie šanci. Nikdy dřív ho takhle neviděl; netušil, co od něj čekat. Ani teď, když mu kvér visel v ochablých prstech, nebylo docela jisté, že Sam od svého původního plánu upustil.

„Luigi zůstane," trval na svém, jako by se ještě dodatečně snažil vyhecovat k tomu, pro co sem přišel. „Vincenzo. Na ně se budou ostatní ohlížet, ne na nás. Myslíš, že Sára nechá otce ve štychu? Že Tom opustí ženu a dítě? Na nás dvou nesejde. Jestli dostane příležitost, hodí nás pod vlak. Stejně jako Frank.“

„Jsem rád, že o nás zase mluvíš v množném čísle,“ neodpustil si Paulie. Sam ani nemrkl, kamenný výraz zpátky na místě. Zdvihl znovu ruku se zbraní. Na vtípky bylo ještě brzy. Takhle už ho Paulie zase znal.

„Nech toho, Same. Kdybys to dokázal, tak už se koupu v krvi. Dej tu hračku pryč a otevři ty zasraný dveře, než si Tom začne myslet, že se tady děje něco mnohem horšího.“

„To už si myslí dávno,“ zabručel Sam pod nos. Zbraň schoval a poslušně otevřel dveře. Tom se na oba zmateně zamračil. Nejspíš nevěděl, jestli je bezpečné před Samem zmiňovat loupež. Paulie rozverně rozhodil ruce do stran.

„Vítej! Jsme v pěkných sračkách, Tommy. Kolik je těch _našich_ , který jsi zmínil?“

To jejich řidiče spolehlivě vrátilo na zem a on se přestal soustředit na možný důvod Samovy přítomnosti. „Asi tři? Možná čtyři,“ zkusil. „Nevypadalo to jako odvoz, ale jako popravčí četa. Vidím, že varovat už tě stihl,“ a na Sama se vděčně usmál. Spočítal si sice, že průser s bankou jim praskl, ale to bylo všechno. „Poslali je za tebou nebo s tebou?“ zeptal se Sama. _Jdou po tobě, nebo ještě neví, že by měli?_ „A jak se o tom všem vůbec do prdele dozvěděli? Kdo to práskl?“

Paulie by něco vymyslel, kdyby dostal šanci. Sam se s lhaním neotravoval. Nikdy si s tím nedělal hlavu. Když se mu v baru nelíbila holka, prostě jí to řekl, zatímco Paulie vyrukoval s pěti výmluvami, jednou hloupější než druhou. Neměl čekat, že se Sam bude snažit ospravedlnit.

„V tuhle dobu jsem já měl být na cestě do galerie, tys tu měl chladnout a Tom měl jet za mnou,“ pronesl klidně Pauliemu do očí. Tom za sebou zapráskl dveře, jak si to všechno začal spojovat. Pauliemu spadla brada. Možná na střílení nakonec ještě dojde.

„Co?“ zasyčel Tom, oči nevěřícně vyvalené. „Tys ho sem přišel _sejmout_?!“ hlas mu zhrubl, jako vždycky, když se lehká nevěřícnost bleskově vystřídala s nasráním, které nedokázal udržet v běžné oktávě. Don nejednou poznamenal, že ho to na Tomovi už párkrát překvapilo. Paulie byl vyhlášený tím, že si nedokázal udržet stabilní náladu na více než hodinu, a s náladou se mu měnil i hlas a tón. Dokázal jednu chvíli vtipkovat a smát se a v příštím okamžiku někomu proklínat matku. U Sama bylo stejně tak čekané, že celým dnem projde pomocí monotónních slabik, pokud na něj někdo zrovna nebude střílet. A Tom, vždy zdvořilý a opatrný, jako by se během vteřiny proměnil v monstrum, když se někdo dotkl citlivých míst.

„Nebo bychom tady mohli chladnout oba dva. Jak víš, že by hned potom nesundali tebe?“ přerušil ho Paulie. Na výčitky nebyl čas. Už tak ho ztratili víc, než bylo na kulku do týla potřeba.

„To už se asi nedozvím,“ usmál se na něj Sam kysele, jako by za všechno mohl Paulie. Nejspíš si to ten parchant vážně myslel. Nejspíš dávno litoval, že prostě nezmáčkl spoušť. Tom vypadal, že mu přehlížení jeho maličkosti vůbec není po chuti.

„Můžete se tady přestat bavit, jako by to bylo normální?!“ rozkřikl se na ně. Pak se otočil na Sama. „Dlužíš mi. Dokonce třikrát. Znamená to, že tě můžu třikrát střelit?“ zeptal se odměřeně. Sam mlčel. To bylo paradoxně spíš dobré znamení.

„Tommy. Přišel jsi docela pozdě. My už si to vyříkali. Kdyby to dokázal, je po mně. Ani bych nevěděl, co se stalo. Přirostl jsem mu k srdci!“ zvolal Paulie rozverně.

„Ty si z toho děláš prdel?“ otočil se Tom k němu. Vypadal, že by je nejradši zastřelil oba. „Co teď? Jsme tady jak ovce před porážkou. Naklušou sem, nebo čekají, až se jim naservírujem sami?“

„Vůbec se neobtěžujte!“ dolehl k nim uječený hlas paní Rogersové. „Dneska tam má dokonce _dva_.“

„Co má ta bába za problém?“ zamumlal Sam a bez znatelné nervozity znovu tasil. Paulie věděl, že tentokrát už se nemusí bát. Všichni se zhostili svých starých rolí. On sám rychle zašel do kuchyně, popadl pouzdro s coltem a sako. Tom mezitím odstoupil od dveří a pohlédl na Sama, který stál z jejich druhé strany. Z očí mu sršely blesky. Mezi nimi to ještě zdaleka nebylo vyříkané.

Skoro to bylo vtipné; oba dva na sebe byli nasraní. Sam by Toma nejradši odpravil za to, že do té banky s Pauliem šel. Dobře věděl, že Paulie sám by se do toho nepouštěl. Že když nemá podporu, snadno od nápadu upustí. Když Paulieho tehdy před těmi doutníky oba dva odmítli, myslel si Sam, že jsou v suchu. Kdyby tušil, co ty diamanty způsobí, riskoval by donův vztek a těm tupcům o nich rovnou řekl. Tohle všechno by si mohli ušetřit.

„Tady máš odpověď, Tommy,“ zašeptal Paulie, opatrně došel k oknu, podíval se dolů. „Amatéři. Šli všichni. Jestli je dostanem a pak se nezabijem na požárním žebříku, auto je naše a naše šance se zvýší na celý tři procenta.“

Tom na něj přimhouřil oči. Teď měl Paulie všechny blesky pro sebe. Tom tak celkově působil, že mu celá situace nepřipadá zrovna ideální. Měl hodně co ztratit. Zatímco oni dva - těm zbývaly už jenom jejich životy. Paulie sklouzl pohledem k Samovi. Ten se na něj nevesele usmál. „To zní dost nadějně,“ odvětil tiše. Omluva, slib a sbohem v jednom. Takhle ho znal.

„Vy jste hovada,“ zasupěl Tom, a pak už na řeči nebyl čas. Dveře se rozlétly na všechny strany. Sam s Tomem se odvrátili, aby je neoslepily třísky. Paulie vyskočil zpoza kuchyňské stěny a pálil. Trefa. Celý byt se otřásl a z toho vedlejšího se ozval pronikavý jekot paní Rogersové. Nejspíš by byla radši, kdyby se tu provádělo to, na co měla už celá léta podezření.

Střelec s brokovnicí byl mimo hru. Z chodby se ozval Thompson. Tom se celý nalepil ke stěně, aby k němu žádná z kulek nepronikla. Skoro na něj bylo vidět. Stačilo, kdyby se zhluboka nadechl, a přišel by o břicho. Paulie k Samovi po zemi poslal luparu.

„Salieri si myslel, že to nakonec nezvládneš,“ ozvalo se v nastalém tichu z chodby. Sam protočil oči v sloup, ale neřekl nic.

„Ani Sam si nemyslel, že to nezvládne,“ odvětil Paulie rozšafně a udělal pár kroků k oknu. Znovu pohlédl dolů. Byl takhle dost na ráně, ale věřil, že se mu to nevymstí. Jak čekal, jeden ze Salieriho chlapů si to mašíroval zpátky k autu. Paulie nepotřeboval říct ani popel, aby ho ti dva u dveří kryli. Namířil dolů a pár šikovných ran coltem se postaralo o své. Nebyla to zbraň na dálku, ale měl krásný výhled. Sam mezitím přiložil luparu ke stěně a zbůhdarma vystřelil. Vždycky uměl vychytnout nejlepší okamžik, kdy se do věci vložit a veškerou pozornost přesunout na sebe. Taky se mu to nejednou vymstilo.

Ohlušující rána, rozpadající se stěna, kusy omítky. Střelec za stěnou měl štěstí; stál o metr vedle. Využil však prachu a zmatku a vykoukl do dveří. Paulie u okna byl lákavý terč. Nestihl však na něj ani zamířit; Tom mu prostřelil zápěstí. Kolem Thompsonu na podlaze se křečovitě svíraly cukající prsty a tělo padalo na druhou stranu. To by byli tři.

Samovi se v posledním bezpečném koutě pokoje nelíbilo. Zbylého střelce by mohlo napadnout, kde se ukrývá, a byla jen malá šance, že by se v těch dvou zbývajících metrech netknuté stěny netrefil. Dva chlapi leželi ve dveřích, jeden u auta dole a čtvrtý pořád nikde. Nejspíš si vypočítal, že zbyl sám. A stejně tak si musel vypočítat, že je zrovna tak ztracený v chodbě jako venku. Na ulici se strhla panika a bylo otázkou pár minut, než se sjedou policajti.

„Skoč první a pak řekni, jestli to jde přežít,“ prohodil Sam směrem k Pauliemu.

„Přece tě tady nenechám,“ zazubil se na něj Paulie a znovu vykoukl na ulici. Ještě byl čas. „Jdeme, chlapci. Ten poslední nám sice zavaří, ale nemáme na něj čas. Tome, hlídej chodbu. Já jdu sundat žebřík. Doufám, že to půjde, vypadá dost zrezle.“ S hekáním se vysoukal z okna. Železná podesta zadrnčela, jak na ni ztěžka dopadl. Popadl žebřík a pokusně s ním zalomcoval. Až na vydatné skřípání žádná reakce. „Kurva,“ zhodnotil situaci a nakoukl do bytu. „Same. Pojď mi pomoct, já s tím nehnu.“

Sam neváhal; do své staré role vklouzl snadněji než do vody. „Modli se, aby to vyšlo,“ procedil skrz zuby, když lezl z okna. „Protože já tady radši zařvu, než abych skákal, a ty to s tou chromou haksnou taky neustojíš.“

„Jsme souzeni k tomu, abychom zemřeli spolu,“ zamrkal na něj Paulie. Srdce mu bilo jako splašené, ale měl najednou pocit, že se dá všechno na světě zvládnout. Že když ho nezabil Sam, tak už ho nemůže zabít nikdo. Žilami mu proudil adrenalin a na rty se mu dral divoký úsměv. Málem se rozesmál.

„Netlem se tak blbě a zaber!“ vrátil ho jeho kolega zpátky na zem. Věděl, že Sam do toho dá všechno. Bál se totiž výšek. Pokud říkal, že zůstane v bytě a raději se nechá rozstřílet na kusy, než aby seskakoval z druhého patra, tak mluvil pravdu. A aby k sobě byl Paulie upřímný, on sám by to s tou svou nešťastnou nohou nejspíš taky nerozchodil. Oba dva se do žebříku opřeli. Ten zaskučel, zasténal, držel. Pak zaskučel ještě víc a s ohromným rachotem a skřípěním se svezl dolů.

„Tome! Je to dole.“

„Vždyť jsme všechny sundali, proč bych se měl cpát na žebřík?“ zavolal Tom od dveří. „Tady mám volný ruce na střílení, kdyby ještě někdo zbyl.“

Paulie si se Samem vyměnili pohled. _To je pravda,_ shodli se beze slov. Ne že by to svému mladšímu kolegovi dokázali přiznat.

„Mně se z té výšky chce blít a ty seš chromej,“ pravil Sam klidně. „ _Samozřejmě_ , že my dva půjdeme na žebřík a jedinej, kdo by to klidně seskočil i bez něj, si půjde po schodech.“

„Nesýčkuj,“ odbyl ho Paulie. Strčil hlavu zpátky do bytu a Tomovi ukázal zdvižený palec. Mohl si ho vyložit, jak chtěl. Pak za sebou okno zapráskl a popadl Sama za zápěstí. Přes rukáv cítil, jak mu pulzují tepny. „Pamatuješ si na to, co řekl Tom, když jsem se ho ptal, kolik těch lidí v autě bylo?“ Zmatené ticho. „Řekl _asi_ ,“ pokračoval. „Moc dobře víš, že na akce jezdíme v pěti. Dva hlídají, tři jdou dovnitř.“ Sam přikývl, bledý jako stěna. Kulka do čela najednou nevypadala tak špatně. Alespoň by stál na pevné zemi. „Nejspíš budou u vchodu. Dostaneme se tam dřív než Tom. Ten bude kontrolovat každej roh. Sundáme je, ani si nevšimnou, odkud to přišlo.“

„Tak to běž radši první,“ procedil Sam, chvilka syrové upřímnosti a nedůvěry ve své vlastní schopnosti silnější než jeho hrdost. „Je možný, že se v půlce zaseknu,“ dodal a uvolnil místo. Křečovitě popadl zábradlí a sledoval, jak se žebřík pod Paulieho váhou hýbe.

Paulie sykl bolestí, když dopadl na bolavou nohu. Tak tak se udržel, aby se mu nepodlomila úplně. Pak pohlédl nahoru. Mohly to být maximálně dva metry od země, a Sam, který sešplhával jen chvilku po něm, na žebříku vypadal jako uvázlá smrt.

„Ale no tak,“ zasyčel Paulie. „Strach má velký oči, Sammy! Prostě se pusť! Jestli to přežil kripl jako já, tak se nemáš čeho-…“ málem mu spadl na hlavu. Samovi se podlomily nohy a on dopadl na zem, ale byla v tom víc úleva než slabost.

„ _Marone_ ,“ roztřeseně vydechl a bezmyšlenkovitě přijal nabízenou ruku. „Ty a tvoje nápady." Pak se oba vydali podél stěny k rohu domu. Jak Paulie předvídal, z každé strany vchodových dveří stál Salieriho člověk.

„Ach bože,“ povzdychl si nešťastně. „To je Jerry s Mickem. Vždyť…“

„Na to se vykašli,“ odsekl Sam. „Oni taky moc dobře vědí, na koho s tím kvérem čekají.“

Z dálky k nim dolehly sirény. Čas se krátil a Tom byl pořád uvnitř. Paulie se vyplížil zpoza rohu.

„Tak vylez, parchante!“ zařval Jerry do chodby činžáku. V příští moment mu prolétla kulka ramenem. Zařval jako tur, upustil zbraň a skácel se k zemi. Mick se otočil a naslepo vypálil dvě rány ještě dřív, než vůbec stačil zamířit. Paulie sebou hodil za popelnici. Než Mick stihl zaregistrovat, co se vůbec děje, z chodby přilétla další kulka.

Jerry se svíjel na chodníku. Rozhodně to nebyl čistý průstřel, ale mohl by to přežít. Mick ležel naprosto nehnutě. Měl to za sebou. Tom vyběhl z domu. „Kdybych věděl, že nás jdou fakt sejmout, tak bych je spočítal líp,“ vyrazil ze sebe udýchaně. „Příště jdu po žebříku,“ dodal. Jednou rukou se objímal, jako by mu bylo zle. Sam už sedal do auta a startoval. Na jeden příšerný okamžik si Paulie pomyslel, že na to šlápne a zmizí. Sirény se přibližovaly.

„Na co tam čekáte?!“ křikl na ně z okna. Tom si auto oběhl a sedl si vedle řidiče, Paulie bezmála po hlavě skočil na zadní sedačku a ještě než se pokusil za sebou zavřít, Sam už šlapal na plyn. Nebylo nutné někoho setřást.

„Co když někoho poslali i ke mně?“ vyhrkl Tom. „Mám tam… jsou tam…“ pořád se ještě nevydýchal.

„Don by Sáře neublížil,“ odtušil Sam. Na vražedný pohled svého spolujezdce nereagoval. Klidně zastavil na červené a hleděl kupředu. „Počítalo se s tím, že za Pauliem přijdeš, najdeš ho… a já ti zavolám do bytu. Poslal bych tě do galerie, kde už by čekali ostatní chlapi.“ Paulie se vzadu roztáhl na sedačkách a chtěl si vydechnout.

„Ty jsi taková kurva,“ zasyčel Tom jedovatě. Paulie se zvedl zpátky do sedu. Tom se na něj prudce otočil jako rozzuřená matka na rozdováděné děti.

„A ty se ho nezastávej, do prdele,“ štěkl na něj. „Tebe to nesere? Chtěl tě zabít!“

„Na tohle není vhodná doba,“ odsekl Paulie netrpělivě. Tím Toma spolehlivě umlčel. Málokdy se na něj utrhl. „Teď popadneš svou ženu, svoje dítě, a vypadneš odsud. To je to jediný, co _ty_ teď potřebuješ řešit.“

Pár vteřin šel slyšet jen zvuk motoru.

„Ah,“ vyhekl najednou Paulie. „Teď jsem si tak…“ rozpačitě se poškrábal na zátylku. Sam mu věnoval jeden nadmíru zmatený pohled ve zpětném zrcátku. „Ty peníze.“

Chvilku bylo ticho.

„Mám je,“ přiznal Tom, když usoudil, že si Paulie ve své chybě dostatečně zaplaval.

„Kdys to sakra—“ vyhrkl Paulie a přilepil se břichem k přední sedačce, aby spolujezdci nahlédl přes rameno.

Tom si zpoza kabátu vyštrachal pomačkanou krabici. „Vy jste se objímali nahoře na žebříku a já bral prachy," pronesl. „Takhle končí každá naše práce.“

***

Nezastavili před vchodem. Sam zajel k domu, kde chybělo auto. Byl asi čtyři další domky vzdálený od Tomovy příjezdové cesty. Tom dlouho mlčel. „Plížit se do vlastního domu k vlastní rodině,“ zavrčel nakonec, a Sam už skoro uhýbal pohledem, smířený s další dávkou výtek, když se rozhodl si pod kotlem zatopit ještě víc. Stejně už to horší být nemohlo.

„Sáře by došlo, že se něco chystá, kdyby k ní někoho poslali. Řekli by, že to byla nehoda. Přišli by jí to oznámit až večer, až by… bylo po všem. Ví, jak to chodí. Neodvážili by se na ni někoho nalepit. Všimla by si.“

„Slyšíš se ty vůbec?“ urval se na něj Tom a vztekle vystoupil z auta. Paulie se po něm začal sápat.

„Moment! Kam se neseš!“ znovu byl nalepený k přední sedačce a snažil se zachytit mizející rukáv ve dveřích. „To chce nějaký plán.“

„Plán je takovej, že popadnu svoji rodinu a mizím co nejdál vodsud,“ odvětil Tom odměřeně. Sam málem obrátil oči v sloup, když viděl, jak se Pauliemu protahuje obličej a Tom si rozpačitě odkašlává. Měl s Paulem vždycky svatou trpělivost, a vůči jeho ublíženým očím nebyl zdaleka tak imunní jako Sam. „Já se s tebou nerozkmotřil, jenom chci mít obě dvě holky co nejdál vodsud a na vás dva se lepí sračky jako smůla na paty. Mám nějakou zodpovědnost.“

Sam si s Pauliem vyměnili pohledy. Ani na okamžik je nenapadlo, že by se jejich cesty měly rozdělit. Tom přijal svůj podíl z loupeže. _Pro inkognito cestu je vždycky lepší mít nějaké drobné navíc_ , dodal zkroušeně. Těžko říct, jestli něčeho litoval. A pokud ano, tak čeho. Že nechal jít ty, které měl zabít? Že do té vykrádačky šel? Že od nich neutekl, dokud ještě mohl? Že se nevrátil zpátky k taxíku a zatuchlé kávě z bister?

Dalo se optimisticky říct, že měli náskok. Jako první na místě činu byli policisté. Pokud měli štěstí, byli to poldové, kteří nepatřili do Salieriho kapsy. Dokud se budou masakrem zabývat oni, nebude mít Salieri jak zjistit, kdo se stal obětí. Jestli byli popraveni jeho tři nejvěrnější, nebo ti, které na ně poslal.

„Hej.“ Sam pomalu otočil hlavu k Tomovi, plně smířen s další várkou vulgarit. „Rozhodl ses správně. Dávejte na sebe pozor.“ Pak se Tom otočil a volným krokem zamířil do protější zahrady. Ani po ujištění nehodlal riskovat, že ho někdo oddělá u jeho vlastních dveří.

„Mohli bychom se vrátit do baru a zkusit to vysvětlit,“ nadhodil Paulie zlehka, a vlastně netušil, jestli se snaží o vtip nebo ne. „Jestli si dal tolik práce ulovit Franka, není možný, abychom utekli. Museli bychom… muselo by to být…“ odmlčel se. „Lituješ toho?“

Sam se nemusel rozmýšlet, ale stejně hodlal předstírat, že hledá odpověď. Zacukaly mu koutky úst, jak se o něj pokoušel sardonický úsměv.

„Něco takového si nemusíš vyčítat. Kdo najde přítele, najde poklad!“ nevzdával se Paulie vzadu. Samovo mlčení si vždycky vykládal po svém.

 _Přátelství je sračka,_ pomyslel si Sam s prvním upřímným úsměvem za posledních několik dní. _A stojí to za to._ Byl na sebe pyšný. Nastartoval a vyjel na cestu. Netušil ještě, kam dojedou, a jestli vůbec, ale byla to velká země. Paliva měl dost a Paulie mluvil dál. Nikdy mu nebylo líp.


End file.
